


Words Of Affirmation

by gentlelogic



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [45]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gentleness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: “I was talking to Logan earlier,” Thomas said, as if Roman hadn’t even spoken, “and he had quite a few things to say.”Roman scowled. “Must you come to torture me with them?”“They were kind words, Roman.”or.Thomas has something to say to Roman after the video.





	Words Of Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> I understand there was a lot of debate and a little bit of discourse regarding the conclusion of the video. Please don’t bring that onto my fic, please. This fic does roll with the video’s conclusion of Roman’s choice being the right one and if you are uncomfortable with that, please don’t read this.

The wind whistled loudly outside of Roman’s room, pressing against the glass of his window. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sound as he burrowed himself further under the covers. The day had been exhausting. Was it too much to ask for him to get a little bit of rest?

It appeared so, for a minute later, someone was knocking on his door. Roman pulled the covers over his ear and ignored them. They began knocking more insistently and after thirty seconds of unyielding knocking, Roman threw off his covers and marched over to the door, yanking it open. Thomas stood in the doorway, smiling sheepishly. Roman immediately straightened up and attempted a smile.

“Were you asleep?” Thomas asked, an apologetic undertone in his voice. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I wasn’t sleeping. I was thinking.” Roman opened the door, dramatically bowing. “Come on in, Thomas.”

Thomas stepped inside, looking around at the room until his eyes rested on the unmade canopy bed against the wall. He made his way over to the bed, smoothly out a spot before sitting and focusing back on Roman. Roman squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze.

“Did you, ah… need something, Thomas?” Roman asked, pretending to busy himself with unlocking then re-locking the window. Thomas watched him carefully, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Not particularly. I wanted to check in. See how you were doing after everything that went down.”

Roman froze and then turned around with a smile. “It was a difficult choice to make, but I assure you that I am fine.”

“I know how difficult it must have been for you,” Thomas said slowly. “Giving up an opportunity like that… for the both of us…” Thomas trailed off. “It’s difficult.”

“I know.” Roman ran a hand through his hair and forced another shaky smile. “But it’s done with now, yes? So we can try to move on from here.”

“I was talking to Logan earlier,” Thomas said, as if Roman hadn’t even spoken, “and he had quite a few things to say.”

Roman scowled. “Must you come to torture me with them?”

“They were kind words, Roman,” Thomas said, sounding hurt. “Do you want to hear them?”

Roman hesitated. Of course he did! His stupid need to hear everyone’s opinion of him and his actions won every time against his fear of rejection. He nodded then braced himself for what Thomas was about to say.

“He said that it was an unfortunate situation we were thrust into. And he mentioned, quite a few times, how he wished he’d been allowed to be more involved.” A fond smile crossed Thomas’s face. “But, all things considered, Logan said he was impressed with you, Roman. For making the right choice.”

Roman’s heart fluttered and he took a deep breath, crossing the room to sit beside Thomas.

“He said it like that?” Roman asked hesitantly.

Thomas grinned. “It might have sounded a bit more like, ‘Despite the disastrous circumstances, I am impressed with Roman making that decision despite his feelings on the matter. It was commendable,’ but yes.”

Roman smiled back. “Thank you, Thomas.”

“And Roman,” Thomas said seriously. Roman met his eyes. “I’m very proud of you as well.”

Tears welled in Roman’s eyes and Thomas gently grasped his hands, smiling reassuringly at him. Roman nodded.

“Thank you, Thomas. That’s… what I’ve been needing to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little upset that I’ve been working on this since the Selfishness v. Selflessness video came out and all I could scratch up was 500 words, but I guess that’s okay. Not everything has to be long!


End file.
